Who is behind the closed door
by SnowRider14
Summary: Ren and Yashiro were minding their own buisness by passing through the LME corridor when they heard a strange on going conversation. The female sounds like... KYOKO! What exactly made Ren and Yashiro stop and listen? Find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat.

Who is behind the closed door?

Ren and Yashiro were passing by the Love Me section when they heard voices coming from the Love Me staff room. They instantly recognise the voice to be none other than the famous Kyoko Mogami. Believing that Kyoko must be talking to her friends they decided they shouldn't intrude. Ren is also quite busy with the shootings lately, any excuse as to why they shouldn't drop by.

Yashiro and Ren were about to continue along their way until the heard one part of the conversation which intrigued them deeply.

"… Why must we be silent about us?"

This was a man's voice, suddenly Ren and Yashiro forgot their original plan as they both leaned close to the door to understand what was going on.

"Because… I just don't want to let people find out yet."

That was definitely Kyoko alright! She sounded rather quiet and very aversive.

"It's because of HIM isn't it?"

"I don't know who you are talking about…"

Ren and Yashiro had three questions they wanted answers to. One, who was this man and two, what is their relationship with Kyoko and finally who is the HIM figure?

"You love the other man that's why isn't it?"

The man sounds like he is in pain, but Kyoko was quick to the aid…

"No… I love you a lot…"

Ren looked like he went sour… who is this man? Who is the man who stole Kyoko's heart? Who managed to slip through his radar?

"Then why can't we tell everyone that we are lovers?"

Did they just hear the word LOVERS? Dating is one thing, but being lovers place it in another category.

"Because the last time everyone heard, is that I swore off love because of a man… I can't just tell people I fell in love again!"

Ren thought bitterly, at least it wasn't Sho. Yashiro was half tempted to open the door and see who the man behind the door was!

"…Kiss me… I will let it go … for now…"

"Ahh…"

Indecent behaviour! Indecent behaviour alert! Ren was almost losing his control.

"What's wrong Kyoko?"

"… it's rather long."

WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THESE TWO DOING IN THAT ROOM?

"Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do… but… it's hard."

"You definitely need to work on it then."

Ok that is it! Even if this will stain their eyeballs, they could not hold it in anymore. This people are about to do indecent stuff. Someone must stop Kyoko from this MAN! Without thinking they opened the door to reveal….

Luke Fitzgerald and Kyoko seated in chairs as they were holding script books in their hands. What…

"Ah! Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san! What are you two doing here?"

Yashiro and Ren both flushed red when they saw the two of them. Now this was truly embarrassing. They couldn't really say that they were thinking something was going on behind the closed doors and that was why they didn't knock!

"Sorry Mogami-san. We just overheard some of your conversation thinking it was real."

"No problems buddy! We were just practicing our scripts together! Ne Kyoko-chan?"

"yeah… Luke is playing my secret fiancée for the next film. His role may be minor but he was worried that he, being a new guy may cause problems."

Ren nodded as he replied in a very pleasurable tone.

"Sure…"

Yashiro asked curiously.

"So what was these last few lines? Was it part of the script too?"

Luke shot his eyes at Yashiro and then at Ren before he looked away thoughtfully only to burst in laughter! Kyoko looked at Luke who was laughing until tears rolled down his cheeks and he was on the floor unable to get up. Only making Yashiro and Ren turn red in embarrassment, so Luke knows what they were talking about!

"Luke-san?"

"Hahahaa… Ren, this is the first time I have ever heard of you thinking dirty! Hahahaha…"

Kyoko looked befuddled. Ren shot a glare at the laughing Luke, before he turned to Kyoko and asked her.

"So the last few lines the both of you said to each other weren't in the script?"

Kyoko got up and took the script from the chair and showed Ren.

"Ah, well. It was my next line, but I couldn't really figure out how to say it. It was really long line and Luke who noticed wondered why I stopped. So he asked if I hated that part, in fact I liked that part. But I just didn't know how to approach it. It was pretty complicated. It involves being serious and then light-hearted before turning malicious, so he just replied I just need to work on that line comforting me I guess…"

Luke was still on the floor rolling around with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, such and innocent babble can be read in the most M rated way he had ever seen before.

Yashiro kindly reminded Ren they had somewhere to go, Kyoko quickly before they could run off asked

"Could I drop by tonight Tsuruga-san?"

Luke stopped laughing as he eyes large enough to look like saucers as Ren smirked at Luke and replied in a very strange way

"Sure Mogami-san. My apartment is always welcomed to you, are you going to be spending the night?"

"Nope, it will only take a moment or two. And can I use your kitchen?"

"Of course. You know where the keys are. Just let yourself in."

Kyoko placed her hands upon her hips as she said in a warning tone.

"You better come back and eat dinner then!"

Ren smiled as he waved his hand and walked away, inside, Ren swelled in confidence. Oh sure Ren has every intention to show Luke, he had the ability to make weird conversations with Kyoko but WITHOUT a script and proved that he was better than Luke and that if Luke ever gets interested in Kyoko in romantically, he would have realized by now… Ren wouldn't let Luke steal what he worked to achieve.

Yashiro gave Luke a small smirk as he tapped his small little collar pin. It was a small hidden camera Luke used the last time. Luke smiled as he nodded at Yashiro.

They were going to watch this video along with Luke' up building video collection of Ren. He will definitely need to go and buy some popcorn.

End.

Last fic from me with Luke in it, I trust people are getting a tad sick and I will post some more when inspiration strikes me!


End file.
